It's Obvious, I lied
by SnixJericho
Summary: Malora Student/Teacher Prompt from Tumblr. Maleficent is a teacher, Aurora has been a student of hers since she was young. Now graduating, Aurora needs to let her feelings out. Warnings: Sex, Student/Teacher relationship, lesbian interactions.


One bright afternoon, on the last day of school until fall, students gathered in their seats before their teacher, one student who had taken kindly to the teacher, Aurora was more than excited to see what amazing last day surprises the teacher had in store for them. She and her teacher had been rather close ever since she started high school; sadly she was soon on her way to being a graduate, which meant no more being in this class, no more going to this school, and what she fears the most, no more seeing her teacher.

Maleficent had arrived to the class five minutes late due to traffic in the hall, although she had the ability to fly, she wanted to avoid any attention to her and focus strictly on teaching. It was admirable on her part, especially the dedication she had for her profession. On occasion she had a couple late studies with one of her students, but for the most part she felt that her students learned a lot from her and hope they learn more in the future.

"Okay class, turn to page 13." The brunette requests then looks back at her students, hiding a smirk. "Then close your books, because I am not one to bore my favorite batch on their last day here." She proudly lets out as she walks to the front of her desk, then carefully sat down. "No, today is going to be different, few of you I may see next year, some will move on to other classes, and others will graduate sometime this fall." Maleficent points out with some regret in her voice. "So, instead of studying or me teaching today, I ordered us some pizza." She happily announces before leaning back a slight amount to pull out a couple pizza boxes, once she shows the boxes to everyone she looks over to Aurora. "Aurora, could you go to that cabinet and pull out the paper plates and plastic cups?" she asks.

"Y-Yes, teacher." Aurora nods, gets out of her seat, then walks to the cabinet to get the plates and cups, she places each item on the students' desks, when she finishes she goes back to the cabinet and puts the plates and cups back.

Maleficent smiles at her student "Good job, now everyone can have two slices each, any leftover I may give to some of the other teachers." She stands up and places the pizza boxes on the table off to the side, she opens the boxes. "One pepperoni and bacon, and one Hawaiian." She announces.

So, the students got their fixings of pizza, they discussed various moments they enjoyed about being in the class, and their favorite moments of their year in school. Some had some funny moments, others had some depressing moments. Aurora on the other hand, she felt incomplete, she needed one thing and only one person could give her this thing, but only one person could give her this thing.

Maleficent was ready to close her classroom for the summer, well if ready meant that she was sitting in her desk chair looking back at each student she had taught, what ones made it to college, what ones had careers after high school, and what ones failed to reach their potential. The amount of people she recalled not making it, was not a vast amount but was enough to nearly damage her will to want to continue teaching the next year. She was afraid of being the cause of a student's downfall, or a student stuck in limbo of what they wanted to do in life. As a teacher these feelings were normal, one thing she had to learn which she never does is that she isn't emotionally involved, it's not up to them how the students live their lives when the graduate.

As Maleficent got out of her seat, Aurora was at the door, observing the older woman very closely. Maleficent took notice and looked in the young blonde's direction with a slight smile creasing her face. "Are.. Uh.." she gulped then moved some hair behind her ear. "Are your parents coming to pick you up, my dear?" she asks in a polite tone.

Aurora shook her head then took a couple steps forward. "I told my parents I'd be staying with a friend for the night.." she explains before locking the door behind her. "I guess it's obvious that I lied, but I needed something before I left, and possibly for good." The young woman furrowed her eyebrows as she paced closer to her teacher, with every emotion in her body she wanted to be strong and not break down at this moment. "We go so far back, you started as my home teacher.. Somehow you were able to make time for me specifically, and I never pieced it together till I was 16." She lets out as she closes the distance between her and Maleficent.

The brunette blushed a bit; she adjusted her glasses and gulped. "What.." she gulped again. "What did you piece together, beastie?" she asks with a slight smile.

"Well." Aurora looked down for a few seconds, pressing her index fingers together then she looked back up at her teacher. "You love me." She says as she gives Maleficent the most innocent smile she could.

'_I what?'_ Maleficent was taken aback slightly by those three words, not once did she ever truthfully think about the fact that she may indeed love the young Aurora that was standing before her; giving her the most precious smile on god's green earth, and had the courage to actually speak out in such a manner. She let out a sigh, and then looked into the blue eyes of Aurora. "It.. It might be, but that doesn't mean it's right." She says regretfully. "The age, the fact that I won't ever age, and I will still look like this 50 years from now.. I wouldn't want to outlive you while being with you." Maleficent had a point behind her worry, because of her being a mythical being, she couldn't age past a certain age, and she'd surpass Aurora in her lifecycle.

Aurora slowly nodded, she knew the circumstances and deep down she knew she could handle this maturely, or at least as maturely as she could. "But.. That isn't for a long time, a very long time from now.. Maleficent." She speaks up, wrapping her arms around the waist of her teacher, she wanted to say something else but in her mind she thought _'Actions speak louder than words.'_. Aurora stood on her toes a bit to mush her lips against the brunette's.

'_Oh.. Oh m-my..'_ Maleficent couldn't help but let out a soft moan into Aurora's kiss. Her mind was racing like it was the Indy 500, in one hand she has someone that she does indeed care a lot about kissing her, but at the same time.. Well it was just that, but the opposite of good. What could she do? She could pull away, but that could break this poor innocent young woman's heart. She could go along with what Aurora wants, which could lead into something great, but also risk her career as a teacher.. "Beastie.." she softly utters before returning Aurora's full kiss.

Their kissing went on for a little while; eventually Maleficent had her student sitting on the desk. Aurora's legs were slightly wrapped around her teacher's waist; her hand was unbuttoning the blouse that Maleficent was wearing. Then Aurora grabbed Maleficent's hand and brought it towards her center, and a blush was seen on the young blonde's face. The older woman gave her student a look of concern; Aurora gave a slow nod as her free hand held the back of Maleficent's neck. Maleficent's fingers brushed against Aurora's core, causing the woman to let out a soft moan. Out of Aurora's control her hips moved against her teacher's fingers; it was apparent how much Maleficent meant to the young blonde, in many ways too.

Maleficent's nervous feeling slowly left when she felt soft lips tracing her chest, the brunette decided to give Aurora what she wanted in terms of what they were doing. Her fingers slipped through Aurora's panties to feel a specific area that was new to her, she has her own and all but not once did she think about touching Aurora this way. It felt nice, like this was something Maleficent was missing. Not just anyone, Aurora was what Maleficent needed, and she owed it to her to satisfy her. Maleficent pushed her ring and middle finger inside of Aurora, causing the woman's moans to be louder.

"T-Teacher.."

Aurora's body was trembling from the waves of pleasure she was receiving, her breath was deep yet shaky, and she couldn't take any more of what she was getting. Her body wouldn't let her, but at the same time she wouldn't let her body take over just yet as she forces movement of her hips, faster, and faster she attempts. Aurora's arms wrapping around Maleficent's body; her grip was becoming tighter than normal. Her cheeks were red, as her moans became louder and louder.

"T-Teacher!"

"B-Beastie.."

Both women were sweating a noticeable amount; Aurora more worked than Maleficent obviously. But neither of them cared, they were just caught up in the moment. One glorious moment, which they would not trade for anything else in the world. Aurora's hand gently stroked Maleficent's chest, and she was unsure what to say about what she experienced, but her eyes didn't leave her teacher's for a second.

Maleficent cupped Aurora's cheek, locking lips with the woman. Their tongues fought for dominance while they kissed, the brunette's thumb brushing against Aurora's cheek. Maleficent enjoyed the taste of Aurora's lips, so much so that it pained her emotionally to break the kiss, but in doing so she had a few plans in store for the student. "Well, well.." she lets out. "I think.. I think I want you to come over, throughout the summer.." she smirks a slight amount. "In fact.." Maleficent looks into Aurora's eyes, biting down on her lower lip. "I need to see you, as often as I can."

Aurora couldn't help but smile, and why should she? She had just made love to a beautiful woman in Maleficent, and she had her hand rest on Maleficent's chest, right above her heart. "Yes.. Maleficent." She nods in agreement to what her _teacher_ demanded.

* * *

I suck at writing sex scenes! I try to make them meaningful, or romantic, to give it a love aspect.. But I hope you enjoyed this, even if it was rather short... Still it was something.


End file.
